


Loud

by Wereflamingo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Loud Sex, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereflamingo/pseuds/Wereflamingo
Summary: Remus and Sirius have loud sex in the dorm. On Purpose.





	Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 24-hour Wand In a Knot smut challenge. The prompt, given to me by NachoDiablo, was: "Good. I _want_ them to hear us."
> 
> Huge thanks to Mirgaxus for doing a super quick look over and reassuring me that it's not terrible.

"Oh, yes!"

Remus stared down at Sirius quizzically. He's never been this loud, especially not about his nipples being touched. Remus was honest enough to admit that he played with those for his own gratification. He didn't usually linger, so as not to bore Sirius, but pink and tiny and tempting as they were, he just couldn't resist a lick and a twist.

Except this time, Sirius seemed to be excited about it. "Yes, Remus, touch me!" he cried out.

Remus kind of liked it, really, just a little bit. But something was definitely off, not to mention how inconsiderate it was of them to be so loud with James and Peter asleep in the room. "Sirius, what are you doing? They're going to hear us!"

"Good," Sirius replied, "I  _ want _ them to hear us." He reached up and pulled Remus's hips down onto his own.

Remus hissed. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Why? Those prats make a big deal out of a kiss, do you think they want to hear our sex noises?"

Sirius grinned up at him. "No, I really don't think they do. But you don't mind, do you?" He slid both hands over Remus's arse cheeks, middle fingers dipping between his legs and into the cleft of his arse.

"Agh!" Remus couldn't help but gasp, using all his willpower not to cry out loud. "Stop it, you're being childish."

"I'm being childish? I'm not the one who makes gagging noises over a simple kiss."

Sirius had a point, Remus realized.  "Please, Pads. You're right, but I don't want trouble." He really didn't want to lose his friends over this.

"No!" said Sirius angrily. "Why do you always do this? Why do you always let us walk all over you? They're supposed to be our best friends. They're the only people we're out to. It's not fair of them to try to push us back into the closet."

“I’ve had friends do worse,” Remus said coldly.

Sirius stilled. “That’s not fair, Moony,” he said quietly. “That was not something as easily amended as this. I can be sorry until I’m blue but that won’t fix what I did. These two can stop being twats at any time they like.”

Remus sighed. “You could have told me. We could have made a plan together. Or I could have said no,” he said pointedly.

Sirius had the decency to look sheepish. “I'm sorry.”

Remus slumped onto the bed and buried his face in Sirius’s neck. He wasn’t in the mood anymore. Except… “Just so you know, Pads, that sounded completely fake.”

There was a beat of silence. “Did you want to show me how it’s done, then?”

Remus grinned. He rose, sitting back onto his haunches. “Turn over,” he said.

Sirius scrambled to turn onto his front, raising his arse slightly and wiggling it at Remus, who chuckled. “Yes, that’s right, get on your knees,” he said.

Sirius got on his elbows and knees, and waited. And waited. “Well?” he demanded.

“Oh, I’m sorry, was there something you wanted me to do?”

Sirius growled. “Just touch me already.”

Remus crawled up behind him, draping himself over Sirius’s back. “Where would you like me to touch you?” 

“Everywhere.”

Remus ran his hands over Sirius’s chest, down onto his hips under his pyjamas, over his arse and thighs, pulling the elastic down, and finally back up his thighs, pressing himself to his naked arse. “Like this?”

Sirius pushed back against him, rubbing his arse on Remus’s prick. “Yeah,” he said hoarsely.

Remus drew back again. 

Sirius turned his head to glare at him. “Are you going to make me say something for every little touch?”

“No,” said Remus thoughtfully, “I suppose I could find another way to make you express yourself. Get down.” He pushed Sirius’s shoulders down, running his hands along his back and arse while sitting back again. He squeezed the rounded buttocks, eliciting a gasp from Sirius. “Do you like me touching your arse?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to keep touching it?” Remus’s thumb dipped into the crack.

“Yes!”

Remus leaned back, taking a deep breath. “Would you like me to slap your arse?”

Sirius choked. “Sorry?”

“Would you like me to slap your arse?” Remus repeated slowly, louder.

“Maybe? Try it?”

Remus raised his hand, bringing it down with a crack.

“Ah!” Sirius cried out.

“Well?” Remus realized his breathing was becoming heavy. “Would you like me to slap your arse again?”

“Yes,” Sirius whispered.

Remus raised his hand again. “I can’t hear you,” he said.

“Yes!” Sirius repeated, and Remus brought his hand down, satisfied at the resulting yelp.

“Again?”

“Yes!”

Remus slapped him lightly. “And now?”

“Yes!” Sirius replied, and Remus could hear irritation in his voice.

Good, he thought. “Sorry, what is it that you want me to do?”

“Slap my arse already!”

Crack. Crack. Crack.

“Remus!” Sirius cried out, and Remus smiled at the genuine need in his voice. Finally.

“Do you even know how gorgeous you look, Sirius?” Remus ran his hands over the reddened cheeks, before landing another blow. “Your arse up on display like this? You should spend more time in this position. You should wait for me like this every night.”

“Yeah?” said Sirius hoarsely.

“Yeah,” Remus replied. “And I would come in and eat your arse until you begged me to fuck you.” He demonstrated by licking Sirius’s exposed hole.

“Ahh!” Sirius cried out. “I can beg right now if you like,” he whispered harshly.

Remus said nothing. He was enjoying himself, still slurping at Sirius’s hole.

“Remus!”

“Mm?”

“Please fuck me.”

“Mm. Gotta finger you open first.” Remus reached for the lube.

“I should wait for you every night already prepared.”

“That sounds nice.” Remus slicked one finger and pushed it slowly in.

Sirius gasped, but kept talking. “I could finger myself in my bed until I’m ready, and then get into position and wait, and when you come in you can fuck me right away.”

“What if someone comes looking for you? What if James wants you to come set up a prank with him and throws open the curtain?” 

“Then he’s in for a treat, isn’t he? Why close the curtain in the first place?” Sirius said, and Remus could hear the smirk in his voice.

He was startled to hear yelling from outside the curtain. “THAT’S IT!” It was James. “Fine, I’ll shut up about your lovey dovey snogging all over the place, but please, for the love of Merlin, close your bloody curtains and use silencing charms!”

Sirius broke into laughter. While slightly embarrassed, Remus couldn’t help but join in, collapsing over Sirius’s back.

“It’s not funny!” Peter piped up from the other side of the dorm. “I’m scarred for life!”

“Scarred my arse,” Sirius replied. “Should have taken notes, Wormtail. We’re brilliant at this.”

Remus pushed himself back up. “Shut up Sirius. James, you’ve got yourself a deal. Good night, gentlemen.” He picked up his wand and cast an imperturbable charm.

“Now,” he said, already pushing a second finger in, “I believe you had a request?”

 


End file.
